Vixen
by lilplayer
Summary: Kira asks Athrun to tag along with him on a night on the town but Athrun absolutely refuses, why? Poor Kira is about to find out.


**Vixen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Summary: Kira asks Athrun to tag along with him but Athrun absolutely refuses, why? Poor Kira is about to find out.

* * *

**

Athrun blinked, and opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it and closed his mouth again.

Kira bright eyed expression was just to confusing for words.

"Pretty cool huh?" Kira asked as he stared at his friend who was sitting on the couch across from him. Kira however was seated comfortably in a comfy armchair.

Athrun didn't know what to say. "Umm…yeah, it's pretty cool alright."

Kiras expression only seemed to brighten.

"You wan't come too?" Kira asked his voice inviting.

Athrun couldn't stop his terror reflecting on his face, but Kira didn't seem to notice. "W-what?!"

"Do you want to come along too?" Kira repeated his question his eyes slightly hopefully.

Athrun cleared his throat and brought a hand to his forehead as if to steady himself from some sort of trauma.

"Kira…you can't…you can't expect me to come." Athrun said quickly. He was having a hard enough time accepting the fact that Kira was going in the first place, now his apparently –not so innocent- friend was asking him to tag along.

Kira frowned his face dropping with disappointment. "Why not? It will be so much more fun if you came!" Kira insisted.

Athrun could feel his face burning with embarrassment. He had to be dreaming this can't be real, Kira, sweet, innocent, bashful Kira would never do something like this.

"Kira, I will not stop you from going, that is your choice, but I am happily married to your sister." Athrun tried to explain without hurting his friend's feelings.

Kira looked baffled. "Why would your marriage to my sister have anything to do with you coming?"

Athrun chocked on air and desperately forced himself to look his friend in the eye. Kira was sitting across from him, virtue, and naive ness written all over his handsome face. Athrun knew his friend was attractive and as far as he knew had healthy relationships with girls. He was dating Lacus- again mind you, for they were currently in a stage of continuous break ups- so why would he resort to this.

Athrun took on this situation the only way he knew how; he resorted to his military tactics.

Taking a deep breath Athrun gazed into Kiras eyes like any proud soldier would, his voice was calm and serious.

"Kira, I am not about to disturb my wedding vows, or Cagallis trust in me, simply for a night of…promiscuous fun, and you shouldn't either, what would Lacus think?"

Kira looked even more lost. "Promiscuous fun? Why would Lacus think anything about me and you going out together or Cagalli for that matter?"

Athrun fell off the couch in utter astonishment. This was getting out of hand. "For one thing your sister would kill you..._us_... if she knew where you were going, and Lacus…bless her soul."

"Why though?" Kira asked his tone high and annoying, he was losing patients fast with not getting any answers.

Athrun sat on the floor of the cabin that Kira and Lacus were once again sharing, but after this they would most likely not. Rubbing his temples Athrun wished dearly for some higher power to transport him anywhere else but here.

"Kira, right, forget what I said, I'm not going and that's that." Athrun stated firmly.

Kira looked at the ground sadly. "Alright, I guess it will just me and Dearka then."

Athrun sat up and stared at Kira in confusion. "Dearka?"

Kira smiled, "Yes, Dearka asked me to go to 'Vixens' with him, so since I don't know him all that well and you two are close friends I thought-

"WAIT!" Athrun shouted interrupting Kira. "Dearka asked you to go to that place with him?"

Kira stared at Athrun. "Yes, he did."

"Why?"

Kira looked offended but explained. "Well, he said Yzak wouldn't go with him and he said it would be a good place for us to get to know each other so I agreed."

Athruns face contorted with disbelief and anger. "Dearka…I'm going to kill him."

Frowning Kira asked. "Why, what did he do?"

Sighing Athrun stood up from his place on the floor and looked down at his friend. "Kira…what do you think 'Vixen' is?"

Kiras big violet eyes blinked with curiosity. "A bar of course."

Athrun felt his own eyes bulge and his hands clamp into tight fist, he was going to hurt Dearka for attempting to defile his poor Kira.

"Kira, 'Vixen' isn't a bar, so to speak." Athrun said slowly.

Kira tipped his head cutely, Athrun desperately wonder how someone who had lost his virginity at such a young age, could hold his liquor better than anyone one he knew, and fight in two wars, could remain so innocently naïve to the most trivial of things.

"It's not a bar?" Kira asked perplexed.

"No."

Kira looked up at Athrun and scratched his head. "Then what is it?"

Athrun took a deep breath but went in for the plunge.

"It's a strip joint…"

"……"

* * *

**A/N: I'll let you all decide what Kiras reaction will be.**

**Again boredom just can't seem to leave me be. Sigh, oh well at least you all get cute little one shots out of it…though can me putting the characters through so much trauma be considered cute?**

**Read and Review! Please and thank you!**


End file.
